


Date Night

by Recibae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recibae/pseuds/Recibae
Summary: Oneshot based on a dirtyffxvconfession post.Your date with Ignis is like something out of a fairytale. Unfortunately, that includes being irritatingly G-rated... for the time being, anyway.EDIT: Fixed formatting, sorry!





	Date Night

Your date tonight had been like something straight out of a fairytale. Ignis had picked you up in a car that you were pretty sure had cost more than your life, and of course, he’d held the door open for you. He’d driven you to a restaurant at the top of one of Insomnia’s newest skyscrapers, and the view from the nearly empty balcony was almost as incredible as the food. He’d made polite conversation throughout the meal, asking about your day at work and seeming genuinely interested in the minutiae, even though the stakes of your job hardly compared to his. In other words, he’d been the consummate gentleman.  


 

Unfortunately, just like in the fairy tales you’d grown up on, your Prince Charming had been perfectly chaste. He seemed interested in you- he’d been the one to ask you out- but you had to wonder what you were doing wrong. The atmosphere was so incredibly romantic, but his hands had never left your arms, and his gaze had remained fixed on your face, even when you’d leaned forward to give him a perfect view of the new lingerie you’d bought just for tonight, had he been inclined to _just look down, dammit._ You were tempted to resort to more blatant ploys for his attention- no one would bring someone they weren’t interested in on a date like this, right? But on the off chance that you’d horribly misinterpreted things, you held back. _I don’t want to make a damn fool of myself if he’s just this charming with everyone he meets_ , you thought dejectedly. But when the bill came and he brooked no protest about it being his treat, you decided you had to make your move.  


 

Tossing back the rest of your drink, you stood and held out your hand to Ignis, who took it without hesitation. “Can we walk around for a few minutes before we leave? I’d love to see how much of Insomnia we can see from up here.”  


 

He rose gracefully, his hand still linked with yours. “Of course.” His eyes were warm as they met yours, and he looked slightly flushed. It could have just been the wine you’d both had plenty of, but any hesitation you harbored vanished. Pulling him behind you, you turned the corner to find a secluded alcove in front of you. _Perfect._  
Before you could let your more rational side talk you out of it, you had Ignis pinned against the wall, your fists clenching around the lapels of his jacket. His eyes went wide, but before he could get a word out, you pressed yourself even closer and kissed him hard. He remained frozen against you for a moment, but as your lips left his mouth, kissing and biting your way down his neck to his collarbone, his hands were suddenly everywhere. As you returned to his mouth, you moaned as his hands cupped your ass, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. You finally break away, panting, and his smile is unexpectedly wicked as he looks down at you. “You little tease.” The affection in his low voice takes any bite out of the words. “I’ve been wanting to do that and so much more since the moment I picked you up tonight.”  


 

Your heart skips a beat at his confirmation that he wants this as much as you do… And as you grind against him, you notice a bigger confirmation. _A lot bigger._ Your hands slide up and around his neck, and before you can even process him moving, he’s flipped your positions, pinning you against the wall as you’d done to him. Your heels put you at the perfect height to hitch one leg around his waist, and if your panties weren’t already soaked, the sound that draws from him would do it.  


 

“Just look at you,” he drawls, his breath warm against your ear, “do you even know how utterly irresistible you are?”  


 

“Astrals, Ignis, please don’t stop,” you beg him. You’re panting and desperate, and watching his reaction to your words has you yanking his belt free of its buckle and scrambling to free his erection. Fuck that you’re in public, fuck that anyone could turn the corner and see you, you need him now. “Fuck me, please.”  


 

A sharp indrawn breath is your only warning before his mouth is crushing yours once more, and as you wrap your fingers around his cock, he yanks your panties to the side. His hand replaces yours, and he slams himself into you, filling you completely in one swift stroke. You dig your nails into his shoulders to keep your balance as he fucks you, his kiss still muffling your moans. With the hand not bracing himself on the wall, he grabs your hips, every thrust pushing you closer to orgasm. You rake your nails down his back, and he shudders and moans into your mouth; the feeling of his cock pulsing as he fills your cunt sends you over the edge. He has the presence of mind to break away and clap a hand over your mouth, luckily, and you scream his name into his palm as he buries his face in your hair.  


 

You keep your arms around him, not wanting him to pull out, and for a long moment he simply clings to you, his breathing slowly evening out. He finally pulls away, glancing around as you pull your panties back into place. He looks a bit shell-shocked, and you can’t blame him; out of all the ways you’d hoped the evening would end, Ignis nailing you against a wall in public honestly hadn’t been among them. You smooth your skirt, enjoying the view of Ignis straightening his own clothes. As he leads you out of the restaurant and into the elevator, his hand slips ever so slightly lower down your back than propriety would dictate, and you know that your night is far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this confession post: http://dirtyffxvconfession.tumblr.com/post/163100431307  
> I saw it first thing when I got home from work and went GUESS I'M WRITING SOMETHING TONIGHT ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯


End file.
